Life on the Road
by Crazy is Part of the Charm
Summary: Tobias and Cassandra Winchester are Sam and Dean's younger twins. Cassandra's got a secret involving Meg.


**_Life on the Road_**

**First: Family Reunion-- Toby & Cassandra**

* * *

Sam and Dean crept through the disgusting old house. They had their suspicions about the young 30 year old. He was defiantly hiding something. He was probably the one who was controlling the demons that had been killing all the teens in the town. 

They walked into a small bedroom. They looked around the room with their small flashlights. Newspaper clippings of the killings were taped all over the walls. It looked like something in red was written on them.

"What are you doing in my house?" a cold voice asked behind them.

The brothers whipped around to see a pissed off man with a shotgun pointed at Sam's head. His light brown eyes were pissed and his raven black hair was messed up.

"What are you doing in my house?"

Dean smiled "Our car broke down and we wanted to use your phone."

"We both know that's a load of crap." the man hissed and then smirked. "I was wondering how long it'd take the great Sam and Dean Winchester to find me."

"Why do you give them all the credit?" someone huffed.

Behind the man stood a 20 year old man. His dirty blond hair covered part of his dark green eyes. He was taller than Dean but shorter than Sam. His jean jacket was big on him. His tan cargo pants covered most of his black vans.

The man turned so he could see the brothers and the new guy. "Who are you?"

"Tobias Winchester." the 20 year old smirked.

Tobias kicked the man in the back of the knees. This took the man by surprise and he fell to the ground. Sam grabbed the shotgun.

The man broke into laughter. "You're too late. That demon I sent is already on it's way to kill that slut."

Sam cocked the shotgun and pointed it at him. "Who is it after?"

"If I tell you, you're going to try and stop it. So you can kiss my ass!"

Tobias kicked him in the side. The man groaned in pain.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Tobias said sarcastically, "I thought you said _kick_."

The man growled at Tobias.

Tobias took out his cell phone and dialed a number.

"Cassandra. It's Toby. There's another victim."

There was an explosion on the other end. "Thank you Captain Obvious! It's Marie Tibbit. Her house is on fire. You need to break the control he has on the demon."

"Sam, Dean, do you see anything that he could be using to control the demon?"

Dean and Sam looked around. They didn't see anything and they couldn't recall seeing anything.

"Toby, it's a symbol on the wall in the house. You need to find someway to break it."

Dean remembered seeing that in the bedroom. The red paint on the newspapers. The same symbol was all over the walls of the room.

"There's dozens of symbols in the bedroom." Dean said.

"He must make a new one with each victim." Sam said, taking his eyes off the man.

That was a big mistake. The man pulled his legs to his chest and kicked Sam in the chest. Sam dropped the shotgun and slammed into the wall. In a flash, the man was running to the front door.

"Sammy!" Dean screamed running over to his brother.

Sam groaned. "I'm fine. And it's Sam."

Tobias picked up the shotgun and chucked it at the man. It hit the man's ankles, tripping him. His head smacked into the front door, knocking him out.

"Toby! Will you hurry up!" Cassandra yelled through the phone.

"How are we suppose to break all of these?" Dean asked looking at all the symbols.

Tobias walked into another room and brought out three sludge hammers. "Cass and I hid these here for another reason, but it'll work for this, too."

Sam and Dean took one and started breaking the walls. Pieces of the wall littered the floor. Loud screeching came over the phone.

"Cass! What's happening?" Tobias asked.

"You did it. The demon's gone. Now get out of the house before the cops show up. They got an anonymous call so their on their way up there."

Tobias hung up. He looked at Sam and Dean grinning. "Can you give me a ride? Cass has my car."

* * *

Sam, Dean, and Tobias pulled up to a house. Black smoke poured out of the blown out windows as the firefighters put out the fire. Paramedics stood in front of two girls, patching them up. 

Tobias's twin, Cassandra, pushed pass the paramedics and walked over to her brothers. She had blond hair just past her shoulders with navy blue bangs that were covered with black soot and light green eyes. Her light blue blouse was covered in ashes. Her black jeans were ripped in dozens of places and he black and red converse were dirty with soot.

She smacked Tobias in the head. "What the hell took you guys so long?"

Her right forearm was bandaged up and she had a band aid on her cheek.

Tobias chuckled. "Better late than never."

Sam saw Marie shaking like a leaf in the back of the ambulance. "How is she?"

Cassandra sighed. "A little shaken up, but she'll be fine."

"You alright?" Dean asked her.

"I've been through worse."

"Lets catch up at the hotel." Sam said.

Sam and Dean headed for their Impala as Cassandra and Tobias headed towards a black '65 Chevy Chevelle with green flames down the sides and hood.

* * *

Hope you liked it! Please review! I'll try to update if you review! 


End file.
